Jurassic Park in Popular Culture
This is a list of movies, TV show episodes and other outside media that in one way or another make references or parodied the Jurassic Park ''franchise. Movies 'Disney Animated Movies' Dinosaur In the movie, the two Iguanodon characters, Aladar and Kron, makes the same sound as the T. rex on two different occasions: *The first is when Aladar tries in vain to demolish the dead end wall that leads to the Nesting Ground in a cave, the T. rex's growl can be heard from him. *The second is during Kron's fight with Aladar, where the former makes the same T. rex sound as he's about to deliver the final blow to the latter, before being stopped by his sister Neera. ﻿'Avatar' Some of the creatures in the movie has the same sound as the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park: *The thanator has some roars similar to the T. rex. *The direhorse's call is the same cry made by the Velociraptors. 'Mattel' Barbie as Rapunzel *While two guards were in the forest, a T-Rex growl is heard which scares the guards, possibly coming from Hugo, Penolope's father. Category:Other media Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages 'Pixar' Toy Story One of Sid's dolls is the [[Jurassic_Park_Series_1#Pteranodon|''Pteranodon from Kenner's Jurassic Park Series 1]]. Sid puts the head of the Pteranodon on the doll of his sister. The Pteranodon ''also takes part in the rebellion against Sid. File:Pteranodon_in_toystory.png|Pteranodon and the doll of Sid's sister File:Pteranodon_in_toystory_2.png|Pteranodon figure in Toy Story Toy Story 2 thumb|300px|right|Rex's Jurassic Park homage The scene with Rex chasing after the characters in the toy store scene shows them looking at the rear view mirror and seeing Rex looking like the ''T. rex ''from the movie. In addition, Al McWhiggin, the main antagonist of the movie, is voiced by Wayne Knight, who played Dennis Nedry in the film. Toy Story 3 * There is one scene in which Rex roars, using exactly the same ''T. rex roar sound effect from the movie. Nickolodeon ''Abra-Catastrophe! (Fairly OddParents) *One of the three movies spoofed in Timmy Turner's nightmares was ''Jurassic Park, with the characters sitting in a jeep watching the water rumble. 'Cartoon Network' ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' * The dragon Shendu has the same vocal sounds of the Tyrannosaurus rex ''in the 1st film. ''Transformers Animated *Autobot Dinobot Grimlock has the same vocal sounds of the Tyrannosaurus rex ''in the 1st film. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy *In the episode Shoo Ed, Eddy and Edd built a cage to hold captive of the annoying pest Jonny. The cage's appearance parodies that of the Velociraptor cage at the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. ''Regular Show'' *In the episode Jinx, the Jinx copy of Rigby crash opens a toilet space in a public bathroom building and finds a man horrified who was sitting in the toilet, a parody on the Tyrannosaurus rex ''crashing through the bathroom building where it finds Gennaro horrified while sitting on the toilet. *In the episode '''Muscle Woman,' Mordecai and Rigby are driving their golf cart to get away from Starla, who crashes into the golf cart in a parody of how the Tyrannosaurus rex ''crashed into the Jeep while chasing it in the first film. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur *The movie pays a lot of homage to Jurassic Park: **The "phantosaurs" are worked by giant animatronics, similar to the movies. **The dilophosaur''s, ''velociraptor''s and ''allosaur''s discovered are all inaccurate, similar to how many people have pointed out that the movies messed up the dinosaurs. **The raptors chase Shaggy and Scooby into the kitchen, which is modeled and a spoof of the infamous kitchen scene. '''Anime' ''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' *The plot of the film involves bringing an extinct animal back from a fossil like in the film (only instead of extracting DNA from amber, they de-fossilize the egg of a Futabasaurus, which is coincidentally a Japanese plesiosaur). *The climax of the movie has a battle between a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus, only the Tyrannosaurus wins instead of the Spinosaurus. ''Digimon Adventure'' *The Tyrannomon in the episode The Earthquake of Metalgreymon has the roar effects from the Tyrannosaurus which is from the films. Web Series 'Mattel' ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *In the episode, The Shrinkerator, Barbie & Raquelle look in Blissa's water dish rippling when they hear and feel the earth shaking, parodying the ripples in the glass of water which indicates the T-Rex approaching. When Barbie drives, she looks in the rare view mirror as Blissa gives chase which reflects the jeep chase scene. When the girls are trapped in Chelsea's dollhouse, they feel footsteps again as Chelsea enters and pretend they're dolls to avoid being noticed by standing still in a parody of Grant and Lex standing still to avoid being seen because the T-Rex can only see them when they move. TV Shows ''Primeval'' There are several references to Jurassic Park in this series. First, in Episode 2.1 a security guard is attacked by a Velociraptor. He is seen holding onto a wall in similar manner to Jophery in the first scene of the first movie. In Episode 2.6/2.7 three of Velociraptors are being held in Oliver Leek's Creature Prision. Two of them are seen attacking different points of their cage which is again a reference to The Big One and her two insubordinates. In 4.1 there is a battle seen between a Spinosaurus and Velociraptor. When the raptor is caught between the jaws of the Spinosaurus and killed it makes the same noises as The Big One when she is killed by the T-rex. Finally, in 5.5 the anomalies are revealed to the public when Tyrannosaurus rampages in central London. This may be a reference to the San Diego Incident. 'ABC' Dinosaurs *In Driving Miss Ethyl, Earl Sinclair has droven into the Valley of the Monsters, then sees his cup of water shaking while hearing loud footsteps in a parody of Tim observing the same method hearing the footsteps of the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the first film. 'Fox Networking' ''Family Guy'' *In A Hero Sits Next Door, Peter mentions "that spittin' lizard from Jurassic Park" (Dilophosaurus). *In North by North Quohog, Peter tells his family not to make any sudden moves when they're near a hooker, or else they'll be hunted, a clear parody of Dr. Grant's interpretation to the T.rex. *In I Take Thee Quagmire, 'Peter dresses up like a dinosaur pretending to eat Quagmire's body and at the same time hums the movie's theme. *In ''Hell Comes to Quahog, a employee of a store witnesses the destruction of a store on the toilet a la Donald Gennaro. *﻿In Padre de Familia, Peter uses a goat as bait to attract Toby Keith, and after doing so Lois quotes Dr. Grant. Moments later, the goat is gone and a hat in the bushes disappears, mirroring the T.rex attack. *In Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Peter goes to "Executive Bathroom Island" with John Hammond and the movie theme plays in the background. Later, he is sitting on the toilet in the middle of the forest in a peaceful setting (the exact opposite of what happened in the movie). *In'' German Guy'', Peter quotes Ian Malcolm "Life, uh, will find a way". ''The Cleveland Show'' *In Cleveland's Angels, after Tim the Bear eats all the food and goes crazy, he roars and moments later the banner above him falls over, parodying the famous end of Jurassic Park. Batman: The Animated Series *In Mean Seasons, Calender Girl leads Batman and Batgirl into a movie set, where loud thumping is heard, and the water behind them rumbles, and braking through the set is a mechanical T-Rex, parodying T-rex initial attack. Godzilla: The Series *In Bird of Paradise, ''the Quetzalcoatl hatchling's have the vocals, screechs and hiss's from the Velociraptors from the Jurassic Park films. ''Kong: The Animated Series *The episode, The Return (Part 2) has a T-Rex with the same vocals as the T-Rex in the films. ''The Simpsons'' *In Homerazzi, the scene with Barney piloting a helicopter features a parody of the entrance to Nublar (including parody-esc music). *In Itchy and Scratchy Land, the amusement park Itchy and Scratchy Land has a transportation method of getting there by helicopter, similar to that of the Isla Nublar Jurassic Park. *In the episode The Girl Who Slept Too Little, Lisa wakes up in the middle of the night frightened by Snowball II with a skull on her head. When the camera shows the shadow, it's a clear parody of the Jurassic Park ''logo. *In a couch gag, a Tyrannosaurus with Bart's face uses the roar of the Jurassic Park T-Rex. *In the episode Treehouse of Horror V, Homer mentions that he is in a time when dinosaurs weren't kept in zoos( a reference to the first film). Also, he encounters a Tyrannosaurus that has the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar. 'Animal Planet ''Lost Tapes'' *Several of Animal Planet's horror/documentary series, Lost Tapes, feature sound effects from Jurassic Park. #''Q: The Serpent God: This episode relates to the first film in two ways. One, the creature - Quetzacoatl - screeches and growls with the sound effects of the Velociraptor. Second, in the several shots that show most of Quetzacoatl's body, it highly resembles that of the Velociraptor as well - only with feathers all over it, an advancement to the raptors in the third film. #''Devil Monkey: ''In the final scene of the episode, when the Devil Monkey springs out from a tool shed and begins to pursue a woman, it makes the sound effects of the velociraptor - yet it is much quieter then in other episodes. 'Comedy Central' ''Futurama *In I Dated a Robot, one of the things Fry wanted to do was ride a T.rex (but the irony was that the T.rex was part of a kiddie ride, despite being a living, breathing T.rex). The attraction was called "Jurassic Kiddie Park" and featured the famous security fence and Jurassic Park gates. *In Amazon Women In The Mood, ''the group looks at water puddle rumble after hearing/feeling loud footsteps, with similar looks to that of Ian Malcolm. *In ''Jurassic Bark, the concept of extracting DNA is the same as how scientists in Jurassic Park extracted the DNA from the mosquitoes. *In A Clockwork Origin, there is a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex that uses the exact same roar heard in the Jurassic Park films. *In the thief of baghead a old man who resembles John Hammond is in the aquarium. Wen the crew come in, he says " Welcome to Jurassic Tank!" 'Cartoon Network' ''The Land Before Time'' In the episode, The Cave of many voices, Chomper tells the others not to move becuase Red Claw can't see them if their still when he, Littlefoot and their friends are being chased, though Cera stated that Red Claw could still smell them. Red Claw also shares some of the vocals of the T-Rex in the films. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *In Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S., Numbers 2 and 4 go to "Bully Island" with a kid named Jerry Rassic (pun off of jurassic) and suffer consequences similar to that of Jurassic Park. Number 4 also quotes Dr. Grant by saying the Wedgiesaurus Rex only responds to motion. *In Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T., ''Numbuh 4 is trying to run away from unseen threats who are stalking him in the tall grass. This is a parody of the Velociraptors chasing Peter Ludlow's crew in the tall grass in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' In the Dexter's Laboratory episode Jurassic Pooch, Dexter extracts Tyrannosaurus rex from fossil amber. The sequence for its heart and brain are missing. He uses his dog's brain and heart to create the T. rex. This dinosaur behaves like a dog. Dee-Dee makes him her pet, despite Dexter's efforts to convince her that its a dinosaur. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *In The Quest, Gumball, Darwin and Anais attempt to get a doll back from Tina the T.rex. The chase that soon follows parodies the T.rex attack on the group. At the exit, Gumball tells Darwin not to move or they'll be spotted, but Tina simply replies "That only works in movies!" Also if you listen closely you can hear Tina giving out the roar of the T-rex from the film. ''The Looney Tunes Show'' *In Devil Dog, the beginning of the episode where they put Taz inside his cage is a parody of the beginning of Jurassic Park with the velociraptor being placed in her cage. Unlike the raptors, no one was killed in the process. ''What's New, Scooby Doo? *The episode 3-D Struction depicts a dinosaur destroying a museum, with sounds that are almost identical to ones heard in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''The Lost World. In addition, the character Melbourne O'Reilly can be seen as a combination of Steve Irwin and Robert Muldoon. Also, many of the skeletons seen at the museum were dinosaurs that appeared in the JP franchise. *In the episode Block-Long Hong Kong Terror, the Hong Kong Dragon also has the same T-rex roars in Jurassic Park and The Lost World. *In the episode Large Dragon at Large, the Glasburgh Dragon also has the same vocals as the T-Rex. ''MAD (TV Series) *The episode ''Pokemon Park ''replaces JP characters/events with that of Pokémon. Ash dresses up as Dr. Malcolm and Misty dresses up as Dr. Sattler. John Hammond also appears. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 Series) *The episode The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ''features a monster rampaging through Coruscant, which in addition to imitating Godzilla movies can also be parodying the San Diego Incident in ''the Lost World. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *In the 4 story episode Four Star Spectacular some superheroes go to an island (a spoof of Isla Nublar most likely) inhabited by dinosaurs. A villain takes over a T.rex and rules all others. But when the good guys win, the dinos betray their "leader". After the villain attempts escape, he goes through a lab with velociraptors following (a reference to the kitchen scene from JP). Once the allies escape, the T.rex lets out a roar-goodbye, a novel element. 'G4' ''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' *The episode Watch Your Assic Park ''features athletes with dinosaur DNA and itself is an entirely a parody of the first movie. 'SyFy' ''Destination Truth *When they were looking for a mysterious creature in the lush jungles, Josh Gates says "To the right is the T. rex paddock, your left is the raptors and in front of us is the gates. Let's do '' this!"'' *Various SyFy original movies also show creatures that make many of the noises that the dinosaurs make. #In "Dinocroc vs. Supergator," many of the sound effects from the Jurassic Park' films are used. For instance, the scene on the left features the Dinocroc eating three people at a hot tub while making the Tyrannosaurus Rex sound effects as it killed the Galimimus. Surprisingly, both the Rex and Galimmus roars and screeches can be heard. Skip to 1:57 through 2:01 to hear the sound effects. #In Sharktopus, before being blown to pieces, the creature of the same name makes a brief roar of the T-Rex. #In Triassic Attack, sound effects from Jurassic Park are used for the skeletal raptor and tyrannosaur. 'Nickolodeon' ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *In the episode, Sorry Wrong Era, Hugh accidently sends Jimmy, Carl, & Sheen back into the Cretaceous Period where they encounter a T-Rex. Sheen tells Carl not to move, which Carl does, and that it can't see him if he doesn't move. But after Jimmy claims the theory to be discredited, Sheen yells at Carl to run and they all run for their lives. *In the episode, Party at Neutron's, Sheen uses Jimmy's time machine to bring a Velociraptor to the present. The music of the raptor attack is heard when the raptor attacks Jimmy. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *When Timmy wishes for multiple dads, they all get different jobs. Interestingly, Timmy goes to see a movie titled "Jurassic Dad" (with a parodied logo) and all the characters (including the T-Rex) were replaced with Timmy's dad clones playing them in their respective outfits. 'Disney Channel' Hannah Montana *Jurassic Park is one of Steven Spielberg's movies mentioned by Miley Cyrus' character, who is offered by the former to star in another of his movie, in the series' finale episode Wherever I Go. A.N.T. Farm *In the episode ScavANTger Hunt,' '''while hiding from a Stormtrooper at Skywalker Ranch, Olive sarcastically told Cameron, "Good job, Cameron. Maybe after this, we can go to Jurassic Park and you can anger the raptors!" Phineas and Ferb *In a episode when they go into candace's mind theres a monster version of her and she has the same vocal cords as the Trex in the first film. Gravity Falls *Various monsters from different episodes uses the T-rex sounds. Some of this are the Gobblewonker, the Multi-Bear and even a real dinosaurs in an episode about time travelling. Hercules: The Animated Series *In the crossover episode with Aladdin, 'The Arabian Night, one of the mythical monsters created by Jafar is heard using the sounds of the T-Rex. Video Games '''Batman: Arkham series Arkham City *In Arkham City, if you go into the museum, a T. rex animatronic is in the center of the museum's front, looking like the one from the first movie (and at the same time parodying the famous ending of Jurassic Park). 'Dead Space' Dead Space 2 * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever Girl" for surving an encouter with a group of necromorphs that have similar ambush patterns to the velociraptors that killed Robert Muloon and whose last words were "clever girl". Dino Crisis Dino Crisis *The game Dino Crisis was inspired by Jurassic Park itself, and Rick exclaims: "This is just like that movie!". Oddly enough, a character, Cooper, gets eaten by a T. rex and his death and name were later used in Jurassic Park III. The velociraptors themselves are inspired by Jurassic Park's raptors. Dino Stalker * The final boss battle against the [http://dinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Tyrannosaurus Black Tyrannosaurus] mirrors the jeep chase from the movie. 'Medal of Honor' Medal of Honor (1999) * The original MoH game features a Velociraptor (from the PSX The Lost World: Jurassic Park game) called Steve, as a bonus uniform. Both games are made by DreamWorks Interactive. Spielberg himself created the game (and its consequent series). Also, Michael Giacchino composed the game's soundtracks, like what he did to most of DreamWorks' Jurassic Park games except Trespasser. 'Roller Coaster Tycoon series' Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *In the Time Twister expansion pack, the official cover features a T-Rex chasing a man resembling Ian Malcolm inside a red sports convertible, parodying the famous scene from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. 'Tomb Raider' Tomb Raider Anniversary (2007) In Tomb Raider Anniversary, Lara Croft enters a Lost Valley in which raptors and a T. rex still live. When the T. rex first appears in the game, a raptor is biting the T. rex in its back. The T. rex takes the raptor in its jaws and throws it to the right of the screen. The raptor hits a pillar, which collapses. This is obviously an allusion to the "T. rex versus raptor" scene at the end of the first movie. Songs Jurassic Park *A parody of MacArthur Park by Wierd Al Yankovic. Includes a short summary of the movie and various spoofs of many characters. It was even approved by Steven Spielberg. Other *The phrase "Clever girl" is a internet meme depicting a cartoonish Muldoon (usually used when a person outsmarts someone else). *Also, many pictures on the internet have a raptor head on top holding a pipe dubbed "the Philosoraptor". Sources ﻿ Category:Other media Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages